Episode 8638 (13th May 2015)
Plot Faye asks Anna if she can go out with her friends. Anna’s incredulous, pointing out she’s got a baby now and can’t go swanning off at the drop of a hat. Anna returns to work at Roy's Rolls leaving Gary to look after Faye and Miley. Steve’s signed the paperwork and sold his share of the Rovers to Travis Limited. Liz tells Michelle there's no way she'd sell her half. Todd posts more messages as "Jeff". Liz also refuses to consider a sale when prompted by Tony. Steve and Michelle take Rover to Formby beach for the day. Gary gets an interview at a job centre in Levenshulme. He can't contact Tim to stay with Faye and has to leave her alone. Tracy helps a harassed Tony out behind the bar when Liz goes out. Faye ignores Miley's crying. Eileen’s pleased when she receives Jeff's message. Todd encourages her to keep her options open. Sean confides in Eileen that he found the vicarage a bit spooky and couldn’t relax. Liz is furious to find Tracy behind her bar when she returns. Tony snaps at her, tired of being taken advantage of. Anna checks on Faye and finds her alone. A happy Steve returns from his day out. Tony gets his paid thug Nev and his mate Rik to go into the Rovers and stir up trouble. They start off by being rude to Liz. Eileen meets Adrian in the pub. She confesses that she chats to Jeff. Adrian thinks she's gone off him. Eileen returns home alone but Adrian soon follows, wanting to talk. Anna is annoyed with both Gary and Tim for leaving Faye. She decides not to leave her again. Nev complains about his drink and demands that it's changed. Liz refuses and demands they leave but they attack her. Tony returns and "rescues" her, throwing the two men out. Eileen chooses Adrian over Jeff. Liz is shaken but insists she's fine. Michelle sees through her bravado. Cast Regular cast *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Maddie Heath - Amy James-Kelly *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Roy Cropper - David Neilson Guest cast *Nev - Nigel Travis *Rik - Rob Law *Adrian Mortimer - Mark Moraghan *Miley Windass - Eilah, Elsie & Erin Halliwell (Uncredited) Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Barlow's Buys *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Unknown street Notes *A customer in the Rovers is uncredited although he has a line of dialogue. *Mark Strange was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Anna worries about Faye's motherhood skills when she finds the teenager watching TV while her baby cries; and Liz refuses to sell her share of The Rovers, prompting Tony to resort to dirty tactics. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,140,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2015 episodes